


Lux e il condannato

by Gil81



Series: Lux [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gil81/pseuds/Gil81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anche la più semplice delle missioni può trasformarsi in un bagno di sangue, se non sei capace di imbrigliare il mostro che c'è in te.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lux e il condannato

“Non puoi affidare l’operazione a loro!”  
“Sono la squadra migliore che abbiamo, Ross, quindi vedi di farti piacere l’idea” rispose Darren, con il tono di chi non ammetteva repliche, guardando il Capitano da sopra una cartellina a molla sulla quale era intento a scribacchiare quando il collega furente aveva fatto irruzione nel suo ufficio.  
“Non seguono le regole, lo sai benissimo. Sono indisciplinati e inaffidabili” ringhiò il Capitano, senza demordere. “Come fai a fidarti ancora di loro?”  
“Mi fido di loro perché fino a questo momento hanno portato a termine tutte le missioni loro assegnate” sospirò Darren, lottando contro l’impulso di cacciarlo semplicemente via a pedate. Il fatto che Ross non accettasse i successi della task-force N. 3 non era una novità, ma il Supervisore era ormai stanco di quelle rimostranze. Ogni volta che assegnava una nuova missione alla squadra, Ross si lamentava come se avesse subito un’offesa personale. Avrebbe dovuto parlarne al Consiglio a capo del Governo Centrale quanto prima.  
“Siamo professionisti, Ross” aggiunse poi, con aria estremamente seria. “Cerchiamo di fare il possibile per mantenere intatta la nostra integrità professionale. Sono sicuro che un richiamo ufficiale non farebbe piacere nemmeno a te”.  
Indietreggiando involontariamente, come se l’avessero appena colpito, Ross rimase a guardare il Supervisore per un lungo momento, come se stesse valutando le sue opzioni. In tutta la sua carriera non era mai stato ammonito, né richiamato all’ordine dai suoi superiori. Aveva dedicato la vita a servire il Governo Centrale e ne andava fiero. Certo, qualcuno aveva provato a fermarlo, ma nessuno ci era mai riuscito. Ora quel vecchio pazzo minacciava di macchiargli per sempre la reputazione e per cosa? Per una squadra di donnicciole la cui fedeltà ai valori che governavano la galassia era alquanto discutibile. Non poteva permetterlo.  
“Hai ragione” si costrinse a dire, sfoderando il suo migliore sorriso diplomatico per tentare di distendere i toni. Era un politico consumato ormai e sapeva come districarsi nelle situazioni più ingarbugliate: bastava saltare sempre dalla parte dei vincenti. E poi magari stavolta quei maledetti sarebbero crepati in missione, facendogli il favore immenso di sparire dalla sua vita.  
“Devi scusarmi, ma sono sotto stress. Mi occuperò io personalmente di informare la task-force N. 3 della nuova missione. Partiranno immediatamente.”  
Darren annuì, osservando il cambiamento nell'atteggiamento del collega con malcelato disgusto. Ancora si chiedeva come potesse essere tanto viscido. Ross era l’unica persona della quale non sarebbe mai riuscito a fidarsi e purtroppo anche l’unico che doveva guardare le spalle a quei ragazzi. Lui li avrebbe sorvegliati dal Centro di Controllo, certo, ma la gestione operativa della squadra toccava comunque a Ross. Non li invidiava per niente. 

 

******

 

“Lasciala andare immediatamente, Cyrus” intimò il vampiro alto, reggendo una pistola a due mani e puntandola verso l’altro vampiro, che aveva afferrato la donna umana per i capelli. Era consapevole del fatto che non avrebbe potuto sparare al suo capo, ma doveva almeno provare a fermarlo prima che la uccidesse.  
Lunghi capelli neri gli incorniciavano un volto dai tratti marcati, eppure contraddistinto da un’enorme grazia ed eleganza. Gli zigomi alti e il mento sottile erano infatti incorniciati da un paio d’occhi di un blu carico e da un paio di labbra piene e rosate, le quali nascondevano i lunghi canini da vampiro. Linden era stato trasformato prima di compiere trent’anni e il vampirismo gli aveva dunque donato un’eterna giovinezza, congelando il suo aspetto per tutto il resto della sua vita. Il suo corpo possente era avvolto in un pesante mantello di velluto nero, foderato all’interno da raso di un rosso scarlatto. Il cappuccio era stato spinto all’indietro solo qualche momento prima, nello stesso momento in cui aveva estratto l’arma per puntarla contro il suo capo. La presa sulla pistola era salda, ma i suoi occhi tradivano incertezza e confusione: dovevano trovare il modo di evitare quel massacro.  
Cyrus era entrato al club con l’idea di ucciderla e lavare a quel modo l’onta subita. La sua serva umana, colei che scaldava il suo letto, e la sua pancia, grazie al sangue che le succhiava durante i loro giochetti erotici, l’aveva tradito. Era stato probabilmente il desiderio di diventare lei stessa un vampiro, invece di essere trattata come un succulento bocconcino, a spingerla tra le braccia di un altro. Nessuno dei vampiri della sua congrega avrebbe mai osato toccarla, ben sapendo quali sarebbero state le conseguenze delle loro azioni. Doveva essere un vampiro esterno, che l’aveva morsa in sua assenza. A causa del legame che li univa, Cyrus si era sentito come se gli avessero succhiato via del potere. Quella puttana l'aveva indebolito e già soltanto per questo meritava la morte.  
Quando l’avevano visto in quelle condizioni, a malapena capace di ragionare in modo coerente, la maggior parte dei vampiri aveva lasciato la sala in fretta e furia. Nessuno voleva essere coinvolto in quella brutta storia.  
Il capo della congrega, un vampiro di stazza superiore alla media e dai capelli rossi, aveva il volto pallido e tirato. L’ombra di quelle che una volta avrebbero potuto essere lentiggini gli scuriva leggermente le guance. Un paio di occhi di un verde cupo erano fissi sul vampiro di fronte a lui, mentre una mano era ora premuta sulla gola della donna: non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarsi fermare da membri troppo zelanti della propria guardia personale.  
A Linden si erano aggiunti altri due vampiri, che si erano posizionati ai due lati del capo, sempre tenendosi a debita distanza, ma non avevano ancora estratto le loro armi. Sui loro volti vi era un’ombra di incertezza, ma li avrebbe tenuti a bada ancora per poco. La donna ai piedi di Cyrus aveva infatti iniziato a dimenarsi, affondando le unghie nella mano del vampiro, in un vano tentativo di salvarsi la vita.  
“Cyrus!” gridò Linden, senza ancora fare niente per fermare davvero il vampiro in questione.

Ad un tratto, la porta venne sfondata da un calcio e quello che poteva semplicemente essere definito come un gigante fece il suo ingresso nella sala. Il calore e il profumo della sua pelle indicavano che si trattava di un umano, sebbene fosse più alto di qualunque altro uomo avessero mai visto. Il cranio era completamente rasato e gli occhi li scrutavano in modo impassibile. Quell’uomo indossava un paio di pantaloni cargo e una canotta nera che stringeva i possenti muscoli del torace e che pareva voler esplodere per via della pressione alla quale era sottoposta. Era armato di tutto punto e tutto nel suo aspetto mostrava che non si trattava di un semplice mercenario: era un guerriero governativo.  
Dopo di lui altri due guerrieri, anche loro vestiti di nero, fecero il loro ingresso. Uno aveva dei tratti marcatamente esotici e vestiva una specie di tunica nera, sopra ad un paio di leggings e a degli alti stivali. L’altra era una donna, ma la sua pelle non profumava come quella degli altri due. C’era qualcosa di inumano in lei, che rendeva l’espressione spietata nei suoi occhi ancora più inquietante.  
“Andate via” gli disse Cyrus in un rantolo, ormai indebolito sia dal morso che la sua serva aveva concesso ad un vampiro estraneo che dalla perdita, lenta ma inesorabile, del legame che li univa e che andava scemando man mano che la vita che la animava si andava spegnendo.  
Come se non lo avesse sentito, la donna guerriero estrasse una pistola. Fu un attimo, un attimo soltanto e un proiettile d’argento colpì Cyrus alla spalla, facendolo urlare di dolore e indebolendo la sua presa sulla serva umana.  
“A me non interessa chi tu sia” gli disse la donna guerriero in tono perentorio e guardandolo con occhi che, per via della loro intensità, non potevano essere umani. Non del tutto, almeno. “Siamo stati inviati qui ad ucciderti, Cyrus. E ora che ho visto che razza di bastardo sei, il mio compito sarà ancora più piacevole”.  
Prima che lei potesse finire, Linden e gli altri due vampiri si erano lanciati all’attacco. Nemesis, il gigante che aveva fatto irruzione per primo sorrise con aria compiaciuta: i lunghi discorsi lo annoiavano. Meglio darci dentro una volta e per tutte, senza perdere altro tempo. Uno dei pugnali che portava nell’imbragatura che dalla schiena gli ricopriva le braccia saettò nell’aria allora, nonostante lui si fosse a malapena mosso. Colpì Linden al torace, conficcandosi tra due costole, ma senza tuttavia creare troppi danni, visto che il vampiro si limitò a ringhiare e a scagliarlo via con rabbia.  
“Vieni qui... da bravo” stava mormorando il gigante con una voce bassa e minacciosa, negli occhi un desiderio di sangue che pareva scritto a caratteri cubitali sul suo volto. “Lascia che lo zio Nemesis si prenda cura di te”.  
Il guerriero dalla pelle ambrata aveva intanto estratto una lunga spada dal fodero che aveva legato sulla schiena. I lunghi capelli corvini erano legati in una coda di cavallo, ma l'esperienza gli aveva insegnato molti trucchi per evitare che lo intralciassero durante i combattimenti. Bastava un leggero movimento della testa in alcuni casi perchè si spostassero e gli lasciassero libero accesso alla spada. Sapeva che i proiettili d'argento non potevano che infliggere una ferita che poi si sarebbe rimarginata e voleva essere sicuro che nessuno dei due vampiri che si stavano lanciando su di lui si rialzasse più dal pavimento dove li avrebbe lasciati. Negli occhi castani si leggeva determinazione e non vi era traccia di esitazione quando affondò in direzione di uno dei due avversari, che però schivò il colpo, nonostante fosse stato colto di sorpresa.  
Bene, pensò Nathaniel, quando vide che uno dei due aveva estratto a sua volta la spada. Finalmente un degno avversario.  
Lux intanto, fasciata in una tuta nera che aderiva al suo corpo come una seconda pelle, si era lanciata all'attacco di Cyrus. Forse si trattava di una strana forma di solidarietà femminile, oppure di un odio a pelle che provava per il vampiro che continuava a reggere la donna per i capelli, stringendo ora i denti per via della pallottola che gli aveva piantato in corpo, ma per lei non c'era stato nessun altro obiettivo: voleva lui. Aveva legato i capelli neri in una stretta crocchia, che non l'avrebbe intralciata durante il combattimento e che non avrebbe fornito alcun appiglio utile ai suoi avversari in caso di corpo a corpo. Portava un lungo pugnale, la cui impugnatura riproduceva vagamente un drago, legato allo stivale destro. Attorno alla vita aveva legato due fondine, una per lato, nelle quali aveva infilato due pistole che dimostravano la sua passione per i tempi antichi: Beretta FS 9mm, caricate con proiettili blindati in argento.  
Dall'imbragatura in pelle nera che portava sulla schiena sporgeva il lungo manico di una katana nera, che avrebbe potuto essere estratta facilmente da entrambi i lati in caso di necessità.  
Prima che potesse raggiungere il vampiro in piedi davanti a lei però, una forza invisibile la spinse all'indietro, fino all'espositore di liquori che si trovava dietro il bancone del bar. Le bottiglie andarono in frantumi per via del forte impatto, e Lux chiuse gli occhi per un momento quando sentì il vetro che si conficcava nella sua carne. Una grossa scheggia era entrata in profondità, spuntandole da un fianco come se si trattasse del grosso aculeo di un riccio. Quando riaprì gli occhi, accanto alla determinazione brillava una nuova luce, che non poteva essere umana. Come se nulla fosse successo, si alzò in piedi, le labbra curvate in un mezzo sorriso crudele mentre estraeva il grosso pezzo di vetro e poi lo lasciava cadere in terra. Riportò poi lo sguardo su un attonito Cyrus: avrebbe voluto che lui vedesse che le ferite sulla sua schiena si stavano già risanando, ma non si fidava a voltargli le spalle. Se voleva giocare, avrebbero seguito le sue regole.  
“Vuoi giocare con me?” gli disse, con voce bassa e ammiccante, mentre si avvicinava di nuovo, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso. “Vampiro cattivo...”  
Un attimo dopo, l'espressione sensuale era sparita dal suo volto, spazzata via da una maschera di rabbia che ne aveva sconvolto la bellezza fuori dal comune che la contraddistingueva. Gli occhi e la bocca erano spalancati mentre lei gli gridava contro. E la sua mente lasciò che la potenza cinetica in essa racchiusa lo colpisse con forza, scagliandolo contro una delle pareti più lontane e facendogli perdere la presa sulla donna.  
Cyrus si rialzò a fatica, riaprendo la mano che fino ad un attimo prima aveva stretto la sua serva umana e lasciando cadere una ciocca dei suoi capelli rossi. Stava guardando la donna davanti a lui con occhi nuovi, come se non l'avesse mai vista prima. Era bellissima, le labbra che sporgevano in un broncio perenne e gli occhi più luminosi che avesse mai mai visto. Ma era anche letale e questo non l'aveva previsto. Sembrava avere un potere telecinetico che non poteva essere umano. Eppure riusciva a percepire il sangue che scorreva nelle sue vene, così come la fragranza della sua pelle, seppure lieve, tipica delle donne umane. Chi o che cos'era?  
“Non sei umana” le disse, puntellando la schiena contro il muro mentre tentava di riprendersi. Era debole, già indebolito fin troppo dalla perdita di potere derivata dal tradimento della sua serva di sangue. Nonostante tutto sembrava sicuro di sé, come se non fosse affatto spaventato dalla minaccia che ora lo fronteggiava con le mani poggiate sui fianchi e un'espressione tutt'altro che amichevole in volto.  
“No. Sorpresa...” sibilò lei, socchiudendo gli occhi e poi riaprendoli di scatto. Questa volta aveva concentrato il suo potere così che si trasformasse in tante piccole schegge di vetro, restituendogli la cortesia ricevuta poco prima. Gliele lanciò addosso in velocità, spingendolo di nuovo contro il muro. Il vampiro gridò dal dolore, cadendo di nuovo, con il volto e tutta la parte superiore del corpo ricoperti di sangue. Non c'era nessuna scheggia di vetro, eppure la sua pelle era stata lacerata in più punti. I suoi abiti erano stati strappati e il dolore che provava era fin troppo reale. La guardò dal basso quando lei si avvicinò ancora, torreggiando su di lui con sguardo implacabile.  
“Rappresenti una minaccia per la galassia” gli stava dicendo, senza che lui riuscisse a muovere un dito, troppo frastornato per poterci anche solo pensare. “In quanto tale, il Governo Centrale ti ha condannato a morte. Sono qui per eseguire la condanna”.  
In un solo gesto fluido, Lux sfoderò la katana che portava sulla schiena, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi mentre la lama gli affondava nel collo, tranciandogli di netto la testa.  
Nathaniel aveva steso un vampiro, ma lo spadaccino continuava a dargli filo da torcere. Aveva avuto soltanto un secondo per vedere che Nemesis si stava divertendo come al solito, uccidendo la sua vittima poco alla volta: pezzo per pezzo, sarebbe stato più corretto dire. Un violento affondo del proprio opponente riportò la sua attenzione al combattimento ancora in corso. Fece appena in tempo a parare il colpo e vibrarne uno di eguale potenza, che Lux afferrò il vampiro per i capelli. Aveva colto entrambi di sorpresa, avvicinandosi alle spalle del nemico in silenzio, aiutata dal fatto che la sua pelle non aveva più il forte profumo di quella degli umani. Non dopo la mutazione genetica, in ogni caso. Il vampiro era stato così concentrato nel tentativo di uccidere Nathaniel che non si era accorto della donna alle sue spalle. La sua spada cadde sul pavimento quando sentì la punta di uno stiletto sul lato del collo. Gli occhi rimasero però fissi sull'umano che aveva sfidato fino a quel momento.  
“Non sopporto chi minaccia mio fratello” sibilò lei al suo orecchio, un attimo prima di spingere a fondo lo stiletto nel collo del vampiro, il cui sangue, evidentemente bevuto da poco, gli gorgogliò in gola per un attimo prima che egli crollasse sul pavimento.  
Lux finalmente guardò Nathaniel e lo sguardo le si addolcì suo malgrado.  
“Stai bene?”  
Nathaniel rimase in silenzio per un momento, indeciso se risponderle che avrebbe dovuto badare ai fatti suoi e lasciarlo combattere, oppure chiederle che cosa mai le aveva detto Ross perchè si fosse infuriata a quel modo. Amava sua sorella, ma da quando avevano modificato il suo DNA era diversa. In momenti come quello, non era certo di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se mai si fosse trovato dall'altro lato della barricata. Lo atterriva sapere che c'era così tanto male in lei e lo feriva il fatto che lei stessa non riuscisse ad accettare la sua nuova vita. Né vampiro né donna. Un ibrido che non aveva mai chiesto di nascere e al quale nessuno aveva spiegato come controllare i propri poteri, che sembravano essere diventati parte integrante del suo essere.  
No, meglio non infierire. Nathaniel si calò a prendere lo stiletto, pulendone la punta sulla camicia indossata dal vampiro, prima di restituirlo alla sorella: era già sconvolta di suo, benchè non l'avrebbe mai dato a vedere. Sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco, incurante delle conseguenze. Come sempre.  
“Sto bene” confermò lui. “E tu? L'ho visto che ti scaraventava contro tutto quel vetro. Ho temuto per la tua vita”.  
“Indistruttibile, ricordi?” gli rispose lei, con un sorriso triste che non era riuscita a dissimulare. Una nuova razza. Un nuovo potere. Peccato che nessuno le avesse mai chiesto se ne voleva far parte. “Le ferite si sono rimarginate quasi subito”.  
“Peccato che fossero così pochi” esordì Nemesis alle loro spalle. Gli piaceva uccidere e non ne faceva mistero. Molti uomini amavano il sesso. Molti altri l'alcool ed altri ancora le droghe. Lui adorava misurarsi con avversari sempre più pericolosi: vincere quelle battaglie lo faceva sentire bene. E aveva anche una passione smodata per i piaceri della carne, ma nemmeno quello era un mistero. Del resto era quasi impossibile tenere segreti ai membri della propria task-force, visto che per la maggior parte del tempo si trovavano fianco a fianco a convivere in una navicella oppure a dividere qualche alloggio puzzolente mentre osservavano le prede segnalategli dall'alto.  
“Sono sicura che ti rifarai la prossima volta” gli rispose Lux con malcelato sarcasmo, osservandolo per un attimo prima di avviarsi verso l'uscita. Non era rimasto altro da fare lì. Meglio tornare alla base e comunicare la riuscita della missione al Capitano. Meglio ancora se l'avesse fatto suo fratello, visto che in quel momento non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlare con Ross. Lui e Darren, il Supervisore della task-force, avevano osservato il combattimento dalla nave madre: sapeva che le avrebbero fatto domande alle quali non avrebbe saputo rispondere. Si sentiva in colpa per quello che aveva fatto e tuttavia non c'era modo di cambiare. Quei bastardi che l'avevano operata erano spariti da qualche settimana, smantellando tutte le attrezzature, come se il laboratorio non fosse mai esistito. Proprio quella mattina i mercenari che aveva assoldato le avevano confermato le sue più grandi paure: non avevano lasciato nessuna traccia. Era di umore nero e aveva permesso al suo potere di prendere il sopravvento. Colpa sua, non sarebbe più dovuto succedere.  
“L'astinenza rende le donne acide, Lux” le disse Nemesis, rinfoderando i pugnali e seguendola all'esterno, come se il suo sarcasmo non l'avesse minimamente toccato. “Dovresti provare a fare sesso, qualche volta. Vedrai che ti sentiresti molto meglio, dopo”.  
“Va' a farti fottere, Nemesis”.  
Nathaniel li osservò allontanarsi. Così diversi eppure così uguali. Spietati e letali, nessuno si fidava dell'altro, nonostante fossero costretti a farlo. Lux e Nemesis non si piacevano, ma si rispettavano e soltanto quello aveva evitato che si uccidessero a vicenda in una delle innumerevoli discussioni che avevano avuto da quando erano stati assegnati alla stessa task-force. Sospirando, Nathaniel si voltò a guardare il caos che avevano lasciato. C'erano resti umani là dove Nemesis aveva ucciso il malcapitato vampiro che aveva deciso di misurarsi con lui. Sangue dappertutto e i cadaveri di almeno altri tre vampiri. La serva umana di Cyrus era accucciata in un angolo e probabilmente sperava che si fossero dimenticati di lei. Tremava e stava piangendo in silenzio, il trucco sciolto che le colava sul viso in lunghe lacrime nere. Nathaniel considerò rapidamente di chiederle se stesse bene, ma poi si morse la lingua. Come poteva stare bene, dopo quello che era successo?  
Scuotendo la testa tra sé e sé, l'uomo seguì i compagni di squadra. Finiva sempre così: arrivavano, portavano morte e distruzione e poi andavano via come se niente fosse, pronti per una nuova missione. Era il loro destino, così gli avevano detto: non ci si ribellava al Governo Centrale.

**Author's Note:**

> Altro piccolo racconto legato a un romanzo nel cassetto mai pubblicato e collegato ad un altro mio racconto, sempre qui postato, dal titolo "Lux".  
> Enjoy!


End file.
